


(TTS Podfic) Avenger Burrito Yes Iron Man Not Recommended

by MysticMedusa, saltyunicorn



Series: Avengers podfic [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, Adorable Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, M/M, Podfic, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary -Tony Stark is a brilliant man when he uses his brain, a hero when he wears his armor, and an unstoppable force when he wraps himself up to be a human burritoor5+1 times Human burrito Tony Stark united alien gods, avengers, villains, and Shield





	(TTS Podfic) Avenger Burrito Yes Iron Man Not Recommended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avenger Burrito Yes Iron Man Not Recommended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219217) by [MysticMedusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Podfic can be found here at my google drive.**

**[Avenger Burrito Yes Iron Man Not Recommended ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DWA7DBBrt0QzCxkpXQFzw2GP7dOyWM0G)  
**

**You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive. **


End file.
